A new Life
by Teme9041
Summary: Naruto is going to stage his death durring his training trip. Watch as he makes a new Identity for himself. And comes back to konoha for a fresh start.NarutoXSakura
1. Prelude: The plan

Well hi everyone. This will be my first attempt at a fanfiction so im kind of excited. I spend most of my time reading Naruto fan fics and I've finally decided to give writing one a try myself. Well first off this story will be long. I myself dont read anything that isnt over 40,000 words so I'll put myself to that same standard. Secondly If I decide to have Naruto paired with anyone it's going to be with Sakura.Umm lets see NO yoai so dont even ask. And I know this is cliche but how fast I update is going to depend on reviews...at first anyway...once I get started im bound to keep pouring the story out but I'll need some encouragement to get me off the ground XP. Ah as for other character pairing I'll pretty much give you guys what you ask for. 

Lets see Disclaimer: Show aint mine blah blah , idea and concepts might be blah blah..I dont have a lawyer anyway.

* * *

The air was cool as it blew through the streets of Konoha, a fact that went unnoticed by most of the genral population.It was late at night and most of the villagers of this seemingly peacful village were sound asleep, comforted by the fact that they were gaurded by their dedicated shinobi. Two of which could be seen having a hushed conversation on the top of a stone monunment that over looked the village...

"So let me see if I've got this right," A young blone haired man spoke, turning slowly to look out at the village from his perch atop one of the stone heads that comprised the monument."You want to take me on a training trip ... but I'm going to wind up dieing on the trip."

"In a manner of speaking...yes." Replied an aged man with white hair that stretched into a ponytail that reached pasdt the middle of his back.Upon which was a large scroll of sorts.

The blonde turned around to face the older man, a confused look on his face."Okay...you lost me. Why the hell would you train me only to have me die. You're not making sense ero-sennin."

Said ero-sennin let out a sigh of annoyance. "You aren't going to die. Uzumaki Naruto is."

"Ah! I see..." the blonde said. Nodding his head in what he hoped was a convinceing way.

"You don't get it do you."

"Nope not a clue." replied the blonde, scratching the back of his head goofily.

"Alright look kid," started the old man, his face becomming more serious."you have an organization of some of the most dangerous and powerful ninjas the elemental countries has ever had the displeasure of knowing.They want you for the power of the Kyuubi no kitsune that is sealed inside you and , quite frankly, even with my help it would take years to get you up to a level where you could defend your self and hope to hold your own against even one of these men and, unfortunatley, we dont have that kind of time."

"In order to protect you , among other reasons, we're going to stage your death. Uzumaki Naruto is going to be KIA."

"But... isnt there some other way?" The blonde looked said...defeated almost. He didnt want to spend his life on the run, pretending to be dead. He'd have to give up his dream if he did that...and that...wasn't an option. "No I won't" He said, looking up with conviction "I won't give up on my dream."

The sennins expression softened as he looked at his student. The boy had conviction he had to give him that much "You wont have to Naruto, and I'd never ask you to.The first few months of the trip we're going to work on building you a new personility...as it is now Naruto..while you are strong, and would probally win a fist fight no problem... you aren't much of a ninja. You run around screaming and wearing bright colors. While others are hiding in the shadows your walking around in broad daylight. You lack subtility."

The young blonde looked stung. "I'm not that bad am I?" he asked sullenly.

"Yeah you are. But we're going to change that. You'll be a whole new person."

The blonde had a far away look in his eyes as he turned around to face the village once again."A whole new person..."He trailed off.

"Yes Naruto." The old man smiled as he observed his student. "A chance to make a name for yourself, and to prove yourself, without the shadow of the kyuubi over your head."

"Who else will know, besides you, who I really am?"

"Tsuande...thats all. We can't tell anyone else as that would really destroy the purpose..."

"I understand... so Kakashi and Sakura-chan?" He asked...a little unsure.

Jiraryia let out a sigh. He was taking this well at least. "They can't know...sorry kid"

"S'okay.. they probally wouldn't care much anyway."

"Look Naruto... once you err...die... I'll have to leave you. I can't be seen with some random ninja to often. It would raise suspicions."

"So I'll be on my own again?" Naruto asked a sad look in his eyes.

"For the most part yes. You'll be on your own. But that doesn't mean you won't occasionly run into me" He said winking conspirtiously.

"Alright thats cool I guess." He nodded to himself. "So when do we leave?"

The old sennin moved towards his young apprentice and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "The two of us will leave tommorow night. Until then you have a meeting with your team in the morning. As for the rest of the day pack the essentials. Do whatever you want with the rest of your time.Oh and your team doesnt know that your leaving so you'll have to tell them. Later kid."

And with that the white haired man ,also known as Jiraryia of the sennin, Left his young charge to think upon what would soon be his new life.

* * *

Well there you have our prelude. Crazy ass plan huh? Well read and review please. . 


	2. Chapter 1: The meeting

Well a few things...first off I should clarify that this story takes place right after the retrieve Sasuke mission. Secondly if Naruto seems out of character its cause he's mildly depressed by the fact that he has to pretend to kill himself just to get some respect. As the story goes on Naruto will become more and more mature...but more on that when we get there. Thirdly yes this is going to be NarutoxSakura...anyother pairings with side characters im open to suggestions for. Well thats alll for now i guess...On with the story!

* * *

When Naruto awoke he was greeted by silence, but he didn't need any alarm clock. He always woke up at the same time every day. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he stared at the ceiling of his room. This would be the last time he woke to this sight. A fact that, oddly enough, he didn't seem to mind. Placing his hands behind him he pushed himself up, out of bed, and made his way towards the bathroom. It was completly dark save for the light of the full moon shinning through the window however, years of living in the small appartment allowed him to make his way to the bathroom unhammpered. 

After brushing his teeth and splashing some water on his face he made his way through the pitch black corridor towards his kitchen, if you call it that. It was really just a small alcove in the wall in which resided an old refrigerator, a stove, a sink, and about 3 feet of countertop with two cabinets underneath. It wasn't much, but it was he needed to make his ramen so he didn't complain. Reaching for a small pot under counter and turning the water on at the same time he began to let his mind wander as his body continued the rather simple process of making ramen.

He found it somewhat sad that he could count the number of people that would be affected by his 'death' on one hand. Even sadder, were the reasons why they'd care. First there was Sakura. She would be devastated. Without Naruto around her chances of ever returning Sasuke to Konoha were slim to none. He loved the pink haired girl with all of his heart but she didn't feel the same and he knew it. She had given credit for all of his great accomplishments to Sasuke, assumeing Naruto to be to incompitant to have achieved them himself. Holding off Haku, and defeating Gaara of the sand, were all great accomplishments of Uchiha Sasuke in her eyes. He was bitter, he had planned to show Sakura just what he was capable of when he came back from his trip with Jiraria however, comming back as someone else entirely kind of destroyed the point.

Next was his sensei Kakashi. The man had spoken of treating friends and teamates equally but in the end he had favored Sasuke over both Sakura and himself. Naruto was lucky he had stumbled upon Jiraryia when he did, or he would have been killed by Gaara or , if he had survived that encounter, remained a second rate shinobi until the day Akatsuki decided to come pick him up. Kakashi would be affected by Narutos 'death' if only in so realiseing that he had been an incompitant teacher...mabey his death would move him to teach Sakura... he could only hope.

And Finally there was Iruka sensei. The man had always been mean to him in his early days in the academy and often called on him to answer questions he knew the blonde couldn't answer. He had been the bane young Narutos exsistance until the night of his graduation. He was the first person that ever put themself at risk for him and because of that Naruto couldn't help but like the older man. After he graduated he and Iruka had gone out for ramen a couple of times and had gotten to know each other a little better. He was one of the only people in the village that Naruto could think of that may actually miss him.

Reaching for a bag of ramen to place in the now boiling water, Naruto raked his mind to see if he could find anyone else that would be greatly affected by his 'death'. None of the other 'Rookie Nine' would really care. Almost all of them had ridiculed him back in school and at the prelimnaries of the chuunin exam neither them nor their teachers had expected him to defeat kiba...if it wasn't for the stupid seal thatsnake bastard put on him he would've beaten kiba easily. Even in the final exam itself none of them thought he could beat Neji. Even Hinata didn't think it was likely but, she was kind enough to wish him luck.

Noticeing that the ramen was done cooking he turned off the stove and left the pot there to cool for a few minutes while he moved to the window. Looking out at the pre-dawn sky he decided to take a walk while waiting for the his meeting with his team and, his revelation to them of his trip. He honestly didn't know what to expect of them when they found out...he'd just have to wait and see.

Takeing a fork from a nearby draw he quickly scarffed down the ramen straight from the pot. Placeing said pot in the sink he went back into his room to change into some clothes...somehow he didn't think pajamas would be suffcient traveling ware.

After getting dressed in his usual outfit , though foregoing the orange jacket and opting for a black tee shirt do to the warm weather, he walked out the front door, locking it behind him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Naruto stared out across the water from his usual perch on the bridge that marked team 7's meeting place. The walk he had taken around the village had served its purpose. Strolling down the streets allowed Narutoto relive a few of the memories that he had forced himself to forget. Memories of drunken villagers and shinobi taking their problems out on the disgraceful 'demon' had helped him steel his resolve to leave the village. He cared about this village as its people were mostly good...but he would never achieve his dream to become their protecter and leader as Uzumaki Naruto.

He was interputed from his musesings by the sound of a quiet 'poof' comming from behind him. Glanceing to the side he was mildly surprised to see that it was Kakashi. It figgured that today would be the one day that the chronically late Jounin decided to show up early.

Looking casualy to his left he noticed the silver haired man observeing him curiously, probally due to his lack of reaction. Usually he'd yell at the jounin for scareing him or accuse him of not being the real Kakashi however, it wasn't really worth it. Why bother acting like that if this was the last time they ever saw Naruto.

"I'm surprised," the masked ninja commented."usually you'd be screaming at me at the top of your lungs...Is their something wrong?"

Hearing this Naruto turned fully towards his sensei with an eyebrow raised.

"Heh, careful there Kakashi-san." He said slowly and in a flat tone. "That almost sounded like you cared." He turned his attention back to the water flowing under the bridge upon finishing his replie.

"Whats that suppo..."

"Kakashi-sensei! you're here early!" came a shout from his pink haired teammate from the other side of the bridge, saving him from what would have been an akward conversation.

"Ahhh Sakura good. Now were all here." Kakashi said while giving one of his trademark eyesmiles.

"Huh? Oh Naruto you're here already to...wow were we suppose to meet at dawn or something...i never figgured I'd be the last one here..."

"No no," assured Kakashi."It's just that a friend of mine informed me that it would be in my best intrests to show up on time today."

Huh so thats why he was here on time...what was Jiraryia playing at? Did he want him to spend as much time with his team as possible before he left? Well he wouldn't be having any of that. Naruto had better things to do with what little was left of his time in the village hidden in the leaves then spending htis day with these two. Besides, if he stayed any longer than he had to his resolve might weaken.

"And on that note I have something to tell the both of you." Said the blonde, grabing the other two shinobies attention."I'll be leaving on an extended training trip with Jiraryia-sensei."

"Jirariya-sama? As in one of the legendary sennin? Why would someone as important and powerful as one of the sennin waste his time with a gennin like you Naruto? If your going to make something up at least make it believable...geeze."

Okay that hurt. She didn't think he was good enough huh? Just a gennin. She really didn't have any faith in him did she? Fine if thats the way she was going to play it then he'd just ignore her.He turned to face Kakashi.

"I'll be leaving tonite Kakashi-san. Jiraryia-sensei told me that we would be gone for a little over 2 years. I can't really tell you anything more than that. Unfortunatley I have a few things to do before I leave tonite so I'll just be going now...goodbye Kakashi-san." And with that Naruto turned and walked away from the two, leaving one stareing calculatingly at him through one eye and the other rather bemused by the whole situation.

* * *

Well I was gunna make the chapter bigger but I'm a notrious procastinator and I probally wouldn't have gotten it done for another week and here seemed as good as any place to stop it. 

And wow I got 2 reviews... I feel badass...no really I do. Its just cool to know that other people are actually reading this.

Well on that note please read and review I'll love you forever! XP till next time!


End file.
